Conventional deflecting coil type meters have a drawback that the pointer or the indicator needle of the meter does not return to the zero point after measurement terminates. In such a conventional meter, when the power switch of the meter driving circuit is turned off, the input signal having information to be indicated by the pointer disappears or the meter driving circuit does not operate anymore so that the pointer of the meter remains at the same point as before.
Because of this particular characteristic of the conventional deflecting coil type meters, the operator or the user of the meter has to be careful whether the value indicated by the pointer is that represented by the input signal applied at the instant or that of the former state. In other words, the user of the meter might misunderstand the actual value of the input signal when he reads the indicated value without ascertaining whether the power switch of the driving circuit is turned off or not. For instance, assuming that such a conventional meter is installed in a motor vehicle to function as a tachometer, the pointer or the indicator needle continuously indicates a certain engine speed even though the power switch of the meter driving circuit is turned off. Therefore, the vehicle driver might misunderstand that the tachometer malfunctions. In order to eliminate such inconvenience it is desirable that the pointer of the meter always returns to the zero point on the calibrated dial plate whenever the power switch of the driving circuit is turned off.